


Revenge is a little sweet, sometimes

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Badmin / Ladmin Adventures [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Grian is a menace, I can't get over how cute they look in my head, Revenge, Torture chamber with no torture, Xisuma does a boo boo, also sneaky IDEA boys are sneaky, blackmailing people tsktsk, the hermits put their foot down, then promptly pays the price, with the changes not their skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: After the accident involving Area 77 and a couple of hermits, Xisuma found a way to deal with all the sheanaigans on the server - courtesy of Doc and Scar. All in all, he thinks its a wonderful idea.Unfortunately, the hermits don't agree.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Badmin / Ladmin Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641946
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Revenge is a little sweet, sometimes

Doc stepped between the metal bars of his fence, a hood covering his head. His white coat had been discarded back at the lab, not wanting to be seen easily in the dark. Putting out his torch, he crossed the waters and approached the cliff in front of him, feeling lightly as he rounded the corner for a small ladder he'd been told would be there. Scaling up the ladder lightly, he emerged in the dense forest, following the sound of the radio. 

Emerging from the trees, he let out a sigh of relief, glad that the radio he usually despised was on. Approaching the RV on his right, he walked all the way to the toilet at the end. Part of him still despised this part of his instructions, but with a sigh, he flushed himself down the toilet, dropping down the chute into a familiar room. 

In front of him, the others looked up from their various seats around the room, smiling. "Doc! I was beginning to worry that you didn't get the memo!" Grian shouted as he stood up, waving excitedly. 

Doc scoffed lightly, finding a seat next to Bdubs and Keralis. "Not see the hundred flowers you planted at my doorstep? As if."

Grian smiled humorously, before striding up to a makeshift stage he'd set up before everyone gathered. Doc took this chance to look around the room, taking note of the odd decor of the hideout. The last time he was here, he didn't really have time to admire the hippie's hideout.

Gesturing wildly, Grian addressed the room at large. "Gentlemen, thank you for joining us here tonight, under such short notice. I've gathered everyone here to discuss a growing problem that I've noticed of late, and I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about."

Around him, the people nodded viciously, all getting worked up at once.

"He turned me back just because I killed him in Demise! Do you know how hard it is to be a Reaper when you've got fluffy ears and a weakness for scratches?" Ren huffed out, folding his arms. Beside him, Impulse pat his arm comfortingly.

"All I did was crash the server once with my farm and he turned me back into a fox for a week, and yet Mumbo's got nothing for all his lagging!" Doc challenged, hearing Cub's snort from across him.

"Well, all I did was say 'achacha wood' during the boombox tournament, and he turned me into a ravager. I was helping him, and he still did it." Cub sat back, an undertone of confusion in his voice.

"See that's what worries me the most. He managed to turn both Cub and Keralis into animals too, and they weren't affected by the original... accident. That makes me wonder whether he can do this to any hermit he please, and that's too much power for one man to hold." Grian announced, hitting his fist on the lectern. 

Timidly, Keralis raised his hand. "Grian, he's the admin, of course he's going to have power-"

Cutting him off quickly, Grian drew himself taller. "But Keralis, do you really want him to feel like he can change you into a pig the next time you two go to Run? With Idea's diamonds, no less?" 

Sharing a quick look, Bdubs and Keralis both shook their heads. Seeming satisfied, Grian looked around at the room, seeing hints of anger and vengence in their eyes.

"Everyone in this room has been done wronged by Xisuma. Well, other than Impulse, but he's a hippie, so..." Grian shrugged, before squaring up again. "I propose we get him back!"

"I already demised him, is that not good enough?" Ren confessed, trying to hide his self-pride. Grian grinned, rubbing his hands together. 

"Good start, but no! We need to let him have a taste of his own medicine. So, I've got..." With a flourish, he hit the lever on the floor, opening up a hole in the ceiling.

With a terrified scream, Ex fell on top of the stage, looking up at Grian with betrayed eyes. "You said the drop was small!" He accused, pushing himself up shakily to a standing position. 

Almost immedietely, Doc and Bdubs were up on their feet, sword and trident out. Hands held out in a placating gesture, Grian stood himself in front of Ex. 

"Woah woah, calm down! He's playing nice, right?" Discreetly stomping on Ex's foot, Grian heard Ex let out a quiet hiss.

"Yes, plus I would gladly get back at Xisuma anytime. In a safe way!" He added, seeing the two grip their weapons harder as he peeked from behind Grian.

Sharing a long look, Doc and Bdubs lowered their weapons. "What are you planning then?" Cub asked, looking more curious now. 

With a sharp grin, Grian gestured at Ex who rolled his eyes before pulling up the admin screens. Before Doc or Bdubs could get any ideas, he tapped on the screen, turning it to show everyone what it said.

Access denied.

"See, the beauty of this is that Xisuma blocked him from changing the coding, but never restricted his access to the screens itself. And..." Grian tapped on the screen himself, showing the file that opened under his command. "I can use the files, and understand them, because of Evo. And, I don't think he bothered to block me, seeing as I was the only one who joined this season."

"No way..." Ren let out a whistle. "We can turn him too!"

"Exactly!" Signalling Ex to close the screens, he smiled wickedly. 

"What are we waiting for, just turn him now!" Cub asked, teeth showing in his smile. Grian sighed, tapping lightly on the lectern.

"There's one problem..." He started, looking at Ex.

Ex sighed. " We can't do anything unless we're sure he can't immedietely change it back. Right now, he doesn't know Grian can use the screens, but turn him now and we lose our only leverage."

"You want to kidnap him." Keralis deadpanned.

Grian nodded. "Essentially yes, but I'd rather think of it as...encouragement. A private lesson, if you will."

Keralis shook his head in disbelief. "This is madness." He muttered, though everyone else didn't seem to share his feelings.

"We could catch him on my raceway!" Ren smiled.

Cub laughed. "No offense Ren, but he won't fall for the same trap again. We could get him at ConCorp, there's a lot of little nooks and crannies there to sneak up on him."

"He has no reason to go ConCorp...How about IDEA? We could call for a meeting, and then catch him there?" Bdubs suggested.

"That's it!" Grian shot up with excitement. "You two could conduct an IDEA meeting, some of us hide in the room, where we can we rush forward and tie him to the chair, drop him into an...infinity room?" 

"I could make torture chamber decor instead..." Keralis said, hesitantly. The rest turned to him, with sharp smiles.

"You're a genius! That'll scare him! Let's do it together Keralis, I've got some leftover parts from my Crypt!" Ren winked at Keralis, who nodded with a laugh.

Grian slammed his fist on the table. "It's settled then! Ren, Keralis, you make the room, Cub...bring whatever you can to trap him to the chair, I'll do the mechanism and Bdubs can think of what the meeting would be about."

"...Grian you should bring the ropes, I'll handle the redstone." Cub said, to the laughs of the rest. 

Crossing his arms in mock anger, Grian reluctantly agreed. "Then let's meet back here in a week, and discuss when we shall conduct our plans."

Slowly, like a rising chorus, the team of hermits let out their most evil laughs, echoing loudly in the hideout.

\-----

Xisuma strode through the painting in IDEA, walking through the back halls of the building with trepedition. Some part of him felt uneasy, like something was wrong, but there was nothing out of place. Sure, there was a new pillar in their shop, but he trusted the others with designing IDEA. Perhaps that was why they called this meeting?

Shaking his head, he clambered up the stairs, seeing Bdubs and Keralis already in the meeting room. Striding to his chair, he greeted the two, settling into his own chair.

"What's with the meeting boys?" Xisuma watched the other two, noticing how Keralis seemed more nervous than usual. "Did you spend more diamonds on Run again?"

"No, no..." Keralis dismissed him easily, looking to Bdubs for guidance.

"See Sizuma, we noticed something recently, about our business. No one's really buying the designs, are they? Instead theit just taking the concepts, like Cleo said, before." Bdubs eyed him carefully, watching as he leaned back in his chair.

"But we've got an... idea!" At those words, he felt something shift in the air, and suddenly a circle of rope was lasso-ed on him from behind.

"What?" He made a move to shift out, but Grian appeared from behind his chair, quickly wrapping the rope around his arms and legs. "What's going on? Bdubs, Keralis, help!"

"Sorry Sizuma." With a shrug, Bdubs pushed a button he only just now noticed, feeling his stomach drop as he fell through a hole that just opened up.

With a groan, he felt his chair bang heavily against the floor. Immedietely, he heard some redstone ticks, looking down to see honey blocks sticking to his chair. He was trapped.

Looking up with a betrayed expression, his face faltered at the group in front of him. Bdubs and Keralis, the traitors, but also Ren, Grian, Cub, Doc and... Ex? Somehow, he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Hey X, a little birdy told me that you weren't too pleased with eggs being pelted at your base, and I took the fall for it." Grian smiled sharply. "I don't think that's fair, do you boys?"

At the chorus of 'No!'s, Xisuma shifted uncomfortably. The room reeked of death, dim lighting casting frightening shadows on his fellow hermits. Sure, he would respawn if they deigned to kill him, but part of him was terrified of what they had planned for him. Plus, with his hands tied down, he couldn't use his admin screens to his advantage.

"What do you want from me? And why is Ex here?" He couldn't help but let the little bit of trepedition creep into his voice.

Doc tsked, from where he stood, wielding his trident. "Don't worry about it." Taking a threatening step forward, he placed the tips of the trident under Xisuma'a chin. He swallowed. "The important thing is, are you sorry for your actions? For abusing the admin powers bestowed upon you against the hermits?"

He nodded quickly, feeling the sharp tips almost prick his skin. 

"Do you agree to never abuse your powers to exact revenge ever again?" Ren leaned forward, effortlessly towering over him.

He nodded again, though it seemed to annoy Cub.

"Verbally, please." His voice dripped like honey, dangerously.

"Yes, yes! I won't turn any more hermits, promise!" Xisuma grumbled out. "Was there a less dramatic way to do this?"

Bdubs laughed, even as Keralis echoed 'Exactly!' after Xisuma' words. "Sure, but then we won't get to do this!"

Grian gestured Ex forward, prompting Xisuma to freeze in slight fear. He still remembered the times his brother tried to kill him. Ex scoffed. "Relax, if I killed you, these guys would put me in your place." Pulling up the screens, he crossed his arms, looking at Grian.

Xisuma started to breathe heavily. 

"You can't use that, I made sure of it." He said softly, as if convincing himself. 

"I know."

"Xisuma!" Grian smiled, catching his attention. He pressed the hermit files, hovering his finger over Xisuma's folder slowly, tauntingly.

Xisuma whistled, more shocked than scared. He should have blocked him before. "No way..."

"Yep!" Grian said gleefully. "To remind you of your promise..." Xisuma watched dumbfoundedly as Grian keyed in a now-familiar line of code. "You'll keep this for two weeks! Change it, and we'll find you again, mark my words, X."

Bdubd and Keralis released him from his rope bonds as Grian confirmed the new lines of codes. Holding back a cry, Xisuma bent over, feeling the changes take over his body, the pain blocking out the rest. As the pain slowly passed over him, he looked up, seeing Grian's worried face in front of him.

"You alright?"

Wordlessly, he pulled up his admin screens, viciously pressing keys to block Grian from using the screens. Everyone laughed, seeing Grian's pouting face.

Xisuma pushed himself to his feet, with Doc's help. "I agree to your terms. But, none of you can touch this again. And Ex... I've got words for you."

"But Grian blackma- ow!" Ex lowered his head with gritted teeth, taking a step away from Grian. "Fine."

"If this is done..." Grian smiled. "Goodbye everyone!" Shooting through the two block wide hole in the ceiling, Grian quickly disappeared. 

Looking around at each other in silence, Keralis started to giggle, prompting the laughter from Bdubs and Ren, spreading quickly amongst them. Chuckling, Xisuma pointed at Bdubs and Keralis. "You two better clean up IDEA soon. But for now...help me out?" 

The rest laughed, the two taking an arm each and shooting up into their meeting room. Even as the two started talking to him, Xisuma's mind started drifting, already plotting what he should do to the hermits.

He wasn't going down quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> See I can't let go of this idea and now I haven't written anything for my ongoing story-
> 
> and now I've basically set myself up for more writing whoops xD
> 
> all the hermits are leaving season 6 aysyvkb
> 
> hope you enjoy, nonetheless!


End file.
